It's just you & me
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: What happens when Ritsu desperately tries to escape from Takano-san but he didn't expect to get trapped with him completely alone? Rated M - for yaoi scenes.


**I've got a complete trauma for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, basically Takano x Ritsu~ So, here's a story I made of them(: I hope you all like him! Sorry, I'm new writing this kind of yaoi stories so.. yeah :P **

* * *

Onodera Ritsu, as usual, stayed after his labor hours in the office to finish the work of next month's Shoujo Manga, which once again had been delivered with a "small" delay. Ritsu had a problem, and it wasn't staying at late hours working and missing the subway, since he was already used to it, the problem here was that the poor green-eyed guy didn't expect that his good looking boss Takano Masamune would stay "taking an eye" and helping him out in what he could.

"You really didn't have to stay to check up on me. Go home, I'm not a kid anymore" – Ritsu complained without making eye contact with the dark-haired guy.

"Oh I know that, when you were a kid you were better" – he asked hinting something, and unfortunately Ritsu understood what he meant.

Those words brought Ritsu back to the past, to those days when he called '_Senpai_' his high school crush Takano, and when he was always too honest and open-minded when we refer to his ideas and feelings. It seemed like yesterday when he heard Masamune saying his name for the very first time, and when they had their first night together. Memories that Onodera, even if he tried to forget couldn't get forgotten.

"But still, you're kinda new with this stuff so it's better to help you out in case you need it. We don't want to put shit on sale."

"I know, but what are you saying? I learn fast and I've been here almost a year already. I think I can handle things by my own."

"It doesn't matter…"

"So you don't trust me?" – Onodera asked without thinking.

"How can you ask that? Are you idiot or something? I've trust you literally everything and you know it"

Now these words made Ritsu realize his question was stupid, but he couldn't take back what he already said, so he just apologized.

"I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence in the room; the only thing that could be heard was the friction of Ritsu's pencil to the paper. "I still think you should go home and leave me here working"

"There's no way I'm doing that. Besides…" – he moved his chair closer to Ritsu's – "I don't mind at all staying here. It's just you and me… _alone_" – he hugged him from behind, and Ritsu couldn't help it but get a blush on his face. It was kinda dark so he expected that Takano wouldn't notice.

It was really hard for Ritsu to concentrate, he has always been those kind of persons who can't deal with the tension because he feels that he's probably doing things the wrong way, and mostly because he was _alone_ with Takano-san. He clearly knew what he was capable to do in this kind of circumstances, like he always literally force him to make out in his apartment room. Besides, even if he really tried to focus his complete attention to work, his feelings and emotions usually controlled his mind, so it was more difficult to work like that, he could even feel Takano's breath on the back of his neck and that wasn't helping at all. _[Considering that he loves Takano but still doesn't admit it was another obstacle for him to complete his concentration.]_

"Uhmm, Takano-san? Would you mind taking your hands off of me please?"

Takano didn't obey.

"I don't know why are you so cold with me, it's not like there are people around here listening and watching us."

"Does that matter? I'd appreciate if you stop harassing me while I'm trying to work" – Ritsu tried to keep his eyes off of him, cause he'd probably fall for his hypnotizing brown eyes once again, as he always do, and everything would turn out into another, and higher heat level.

"It's not my fault, people usually don't act and either think straight when they have the person they like so close."

Ritsu could literally felt his heart starting to race faster second by second. The simple fact of having Takano-san so close was the biggest distraction of all. He knew he wanted him, but the green-eyed guy had a little control over that idea. "Work is first" he repeated on his mind still trying to concentrate. As soon as he finishes, he could run and avoid him until he got home.

Takano still held Ritsu from the back and after a couple of seconds that Onodera realized that, he took his hands off of him.

"Takano-san, I'm almost done so please don't distract me like that"

"Does that mean I can do whatever I want once you're done?"

"What are you talking about? I never said that" – He answered making the last corrections to the work he had.

"You gave me that to understand. So now take responsibility for not expressing yourself correctly". - Without even expecting it, Takano stood up and kissed Ritsu on the lips, in a moment he was unnoticing. He opened his eyes wide and clear by the impression of his move, but after a moment he closed them to enjoy those kisses he really enjoyed. He said in his mind he didn't want to fall for that again, but it was inevitable, his mind wasn't the one controlling him, his heart took the lead, those touches and kisses made Ritsu completely crazy.

"T-Takano-san! Wait a minute!" - After a couple of seconds Ritsu tried to get him off because he realized they were in the floor already.

"I just have to correct this last frame and get the hell out of here before _that_ happens again!" – Ritsu said to himself. It wasn't easy to get considering Takano was above him, but he got it after he pushed him away.

"Excuse me, I'm done so I'll get going home" – Ritsu rose from the floor – "have a goodnight and I'm sorry for the trouble" – the brown-haired guy said to his boss while he put on his coat and took his things heading to the door.

"Onodera wait…" – Takano called him. Ritsu didn't bother to turn around to listen, he was on his way out, just a few steps, but the door… didn't open.

"This-can-_NOT_-be-happening…" – Ritsu's thought was evident on his look.

"Is there any chance that you have the keys with you?" – Onodera asked with fear of getting a "no" as an answer.

"What do you mean? Are we trapped in here?"

"Is that a no? Please tell me it isn't…"

"Yes it is, I left my keys in Yokozawa's office"

"Why would you be in his office anyway?" – He asked curious.

"Are you jealous?" – Takano took a step closer to Onodera

"I'm not" – He answered with his look on the floor, and starting to get a blush again. "Holy crap" – Ritsu thought. His plan was to avoid Takano all the way home to get peace and now it got completely screw because they got trapped in the office. Could this get any worse for him?

"Did you make this on purpose?"

"Huh? Why would I?" – The black-haired guy asked.

"You know, so we could literally be alone."

"We didn't tell anyone we were staying late, so maybe they closed the door without noticing we were still here."

"… Etto … maybe you're right."

"Anyway, I don't need this kind of excuses to be alone with you" – There was an awkward silence and Ritsu kept his look down - "But I don't see why wasting it…" – Takano finished his sentence and walked to Ritsu, taking his cheeks to mark a soft and warm kiss on his lips. After Ritsu could react, Takano already put him in the floor, again.

"Nghh- Takano-san! Stop it!" – Takano ignored his lover's words and kept on touching him. For the very first time in the history of Takano's and Ritsu's love scenes, Ritsu had enough will to get him off. This action was surprising to Masamune. "What do you think you're doing? I've told you a lot of times to stop it!" – Ritsu complained and he seemed he was about to cry.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you love me? Do you have any idea of how many times we have done it already?"

"I didn't have enough control to stop you. Besides that, what makes you believe I…_ love you_?"

"Why are you so cold? You used to be so up-front and sweet. What happened to the guy I used to know 10 years ago?"

"He's gone… So Let me tell you straight: It's all _your_ fault!"

There was another awkward silence.

"No, he's not gone" – Takano approached to Ritsu and hold him by his hands – "he's hidden somewhere there inside, and I'm going to find him no matter how much time it takes me."

Ritsu kept his look down. Takano touched his cheeks softly. "Ritsu"…

"Don't touch me!" – Ritsu avoided Takano's touches once again. "Every time you touch me and do these things to me, how do you think I feel?" - Ritsu's eyes started to fall into tears.

"It'll help if you tell me"

"I feel I'm just a toy of yours… that you're just making fun of me and I don't know why, it destroys me in the inside and I can't help but torture myself about this annoying feelings!" – his tears were falling over his cheeks already.

"Onodera… Why would you feel like that? I've told you a thousand times I-love-YOU. What else do you need to actually believe me?"

"It isn't my fault that I'm another… what happened back then left me really traumatized, that much I didn't recognize you when I started working in Emerald. I tried to erase every single memory I had with you. It hurt as hell to remember those days… Do you have any idea of how much?"

"Of course I know! How do you think I felt? I learned what 'love' was thanks to you and from one day to another you disappeared just like that… Nobody could ever make me feel like this but you, and I always believed you would come back, and here we are, 10 years later. I found you, destiny brought us together, please, let's not lose this chance…"

Ritsu's eyes, still in tears, shined brightly looking at those brown eyes he really love. "Senpai". His tears fall apart. Masamune smiled listening to that and kissed him softly. Everything turn dark to Ritsu, he didn't know what he was doing anymore, those words Takano told him got him completely speechless, besides, he was really enjoying the black-haired guy's touches and kisses.

"Please, don't you ever leave me again" – Masamune hugged Ritsu softly, he hold him like if he was something really important to him, and didn't want to let go. He kissed him back and Ritsu, once again, fall for those nice touches of his boss. Before both of them could notice, they were already in the sofa.

"T-Takano-san!" – Ritsu started feeling how the brown-eyed hands were touching him slowly from his abs all the way to his hips and finally, he felt his hands dip into his underwear, to grip his straining member, but that didn't mean they stopped kissing.

"I'm going to make you completely mine, just _mine_." – Takano whispered in his ear. Ritsu's eyes closed slowly to each action and word Masamune said and did. He was already set and ready to let Takano do anything that he wanted with him, what could go wrong? They both loved and enjoyed every single thing they did to each other. Besides, this wasn't the first time they did things like this. Basically, it was about how Takano takes the lead while Ritsu just gets his mind and body prepared for anything Masamune could think of doing to him.

"Nghh! Wait-t!" – Ritsu could barely speak, the fact of the pleasure he felt to those touches and kisses were an obstacle.

"You don't want me to do it fast do you? That's okay, I'll make it last as much as we can,_ Ritsu_" – He answered looking directly to those fearless, yet stunning green eyes of his. They kept kissing each other for a long time, Ritsu hold Takano from the back, not letting go for a moment, while Takano kept touching his body over and over again, soft and delicately.

The black-haired guy took off his shirt and belt, without detaching from Ritsu and after a minute, Takano saved Ritsu the step of taking his shirt off, since he had already done it for him. It was a freakin' cold day, but none of them were cold since both were close to each other, warm. After a matter of seconds, Ritsu could now felt how horny Takano-san was, so he decided it was his turn to act and do something. He started rubbing it from over his pants, which now made Takano moan.

It all turn into a touching match, the one who moaned more would lose. Takano wouldn't be the one who lose, since he's always been the one who take the advantage, and once again, he did, by taking Ritsu's pants and boxers off with a single touch. He started stroking Ritsu's member up and down, he was already to horny.

"_Nghh!_~ T-Takano-s-_A-ah_!" – Ritsu yelled. Suddenly, Masamune made his moans worse, in the moment he started sucking his entire dick. Ritsu's moans could probably be heard all the way to the street. He was feeling a lot of pleasure. Onodera, inadvertently, took Masamune's hair and began to stir it all, while he was still licking his cock delicately.

Takano took off his pants, it was the only thing missing for both of them to be completely naked. Ritsu bit his lip to keep from screaming. What Takano was doing was only half of the pleasure he expected to get from Ritsu. None of them had reach the most pleasant moment of the act, but both were already prepared for it.

Takano made eye contact with the green-eyed guy. They both smiled at each other.

"If it hurts too bad, we can stop" – Takano made sure to let Ritsu know that.

"No, no. Don't stop, please, just don't." - He answered marking a kiss over Takano's lips. He placed Ritsu's ankles on his shoulders. Takano moved his hips forward until he slowly penetrated his lover. The brown-hair guy let out a yelp, clenching the sofa furniture and closing his eyes as pain shot up his spine. Takano made his screams shut returning him the kiss.

"_Ah-haa_" – 'that felt really nice' Ritsu thought.

"I love it when you look vulnerable" – Takano said, looking to Ritsu's green eyes.

"T-Takano-san!" – Masamune moved faster and faster, he strained his back from the effort or repeatedly thrusting into the tight heat. It got worse once Takano, still inside Ritsu, start to masturbate his still hard dick.

"_Nnng_! There! _Ahh_... again!" He cried. The pleasure that Ritsu felt was about to explode into groans even stronger.

"_Nh-… nn—! Nh… ahh~_!" – Takano started feeling Ritsu's dick getting wet. He was about to cum all over his own chest _[not that he would mind.]_

And after their fun time ended, they got completely exhausted. Takano, still above Ritsu, hold and hugged him.

"_Ritsu_" – he whispered in his ear while he started petting his brown and soft hair.

"I love you… _Senpai_." – Ritsu said feeling some tears running through his cheeks. Masamune hold him even closer with his eyes closed.

"And I love you~ _Ritsu_…" – they kissed and fall asleep holding each other.

The next day, the first person to arrive to the office was Yokozawa-san, who took by surprise the fact of watching Ritsu and Takano covered by a blanket naked, holding each other on the sofa. He went to Takano's office to return the keys he left on his office, but he didn't expect to find that quite surprising situation. He couldn't help but get jealous and sad, but he knew he had to forget about Masamune, considering he's deeply in love with Ritsu and he has not any chances on his side. He left the keys on the desk and left. The sound of the door closing woke up Takano-san.

He saw he was still holding Ritsu close, and noticed how adorable he looked sleeping. He smiled, kissing his cheek and saying out load **_"My Ritsu."_**

* * *

**__Thank you for reading this! It was hard to write this things but it's just what I want to happen between them e_e hahaha 3 thank you once again!~**


End file.
